Roxanne in Wonderland
by TealDiviner
Summary: Based on Alice in Wonderland 2010. Akuroku, other characters. Crazy as usual Axel and tame and  out-of-world daydreaming Roxas. :o


Words: 1404 words, Arial font, size 10, 2 and 1/4 pages.

**UNEDITED AS OF THE DAY IT WAS POSTED.**

**Warnings: This chapter is BORING. This almost seems as a rewrite of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, but trust me, I wanted Roxas/Roxanne to be the same as Alice! When Axel comes in, and the other characters, I PROMISE IT WILL BE DIFFERENT. By the way, Roxas is a GIRL in this series, because I didn't know how to.. yeah.. AU, AkuRoku, other hints of pairings**

****.:xXx:.****.:xXx:.****.:xXx:.****

"_Also, in Wonderland, I met this yellow poison-dart frog, wearing a tuxedo nonetheless!" Roxanne giggled as her father ruffled her untamed hair. "You're mad," An old man grinned, "but that's how the best people are."_

**.:xXx:.**

"Roxanne, time to go to the garden party, dear." Roxanne's mother, Aerith, which who by the way, is extremely fascinated by the colour pink, entered Roxanne's bedroom in her pink satin dress, that hung to her but ended in a flowing bell shape, a goat fur shawl, and a soft-fur leather hat. All of course, various shades of pink. "Okay, mother!" Roxanne grabbed her purse by default and exited the large house, not looking forward to the event coming. "I hate this proper etiquette." She stated to herself, thinking of wishful memories of her late father.

When Roxanne entered the gazebo, she was immediately greeted by Aqua and Elena, who seemed to be elated. "We're elated!" They said simultaneously. "Why, don't use that word. Elation makes me think of balloons." Roxanne quickly turned away after her remark, towards the snack table, hoping to get her hands on a shrimp puff before they ran out. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" The loud protests accompanied the pair's frantic and almost desperate like tones. "We have news." Aqua announced. "Should we tell her the news?" Elena questioned.

"But it's a secret!"

"It won't be if we tell her!"

"Then should we tell her?"

"Yes, we should tell her! No wait!"

"We shouldn't."

"But we both want to."

"Should we tell her?"

"We've made up our minds, then!"

"Tell me what?" Roxanne queried, staring at the both. "Prince Leon is asking for your hand in marriage!" They both giggled and ran away, but not before being caught by Helena, Prince Leon's aging mother. "You two brats!" She spat out, staring accusingly at the two still giddy females, "You ruined it!" She scowled once again, turning on her heel and dragging Roxanne with her. "Now, Roxanne, dear," Her tone noticeably changed, though there was still spite and anger hidden in the base of her voice.

Roxanne remained silent, inwardly contemplating what she knew was coming up. "I'm not exactly… su- Nevermind." Roxanne knew better than to tell Prince Leon's mother that she wasn't sure whether or not to accept the hand, "No dear, tell me!" Helena insisted. Roxanne spun around quickly on her heel at the sound of what could be, perhaps, leaves battling against each other through the wind current, or maybe, the fastest cricket jumping through the vines and bushes that ornamented the floral and green garden. "Did you hear that?"

"Hm? No." Helena stated, without even thinking about the previous events and noises that had possibly and most likely, did in fact, happen. "It will be perfect," She continued, "You won't always have your figure, and you most certainly do not want to end up like Lady Larxene." Helena reasoned, slightly shivering at the thought of Lady Larxene. Hair that sticks out as bangs, like antennae, a nasty personality, wrinkles sagging down her skin, cheekbones bulging out at the thin and weak skin covering the anatomical structure. What is lovely about that? Not to mention her seemingly always narrow eyes, dinosaur nose, sunken hollows, and a missing front tooth.

"True…"

"Not to mention-"

"Did you hear that?" Roxanne emphasized even more so than her previous questioning phrase. The elder of the women's face grew impatient and intolerable, "No, and wou-"

"Nevermind, let's go back."

**.:xXx:.**

"Will you marry me?" The words were spoken confidently, yet inwardly, there was boredom and routine to it. "I.. I.." Roxanne knew this moment was coming, yet, she was unprepared and stammering as much as Lord Groanin would in protest of eating anything other than Gerber baby food! Roxanne's head whipped around, seeing a bunny dangling a timer, semi-hidden in the bushes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm too terribly.. intrigued." Roxanne said blankly. Quite the contrary, however, she was panicked, unsure of what to say. She fled. Roxanne lifted her baby blue cotton dress and began running in the direction of the source of the noise. "Is that a rabbit in a waistcoat?" She exclaimed to herself breathlessly as she ran onward. She ran onward for a few minutes, avoiding obstacles, such as hanging branches and stumps with such grace that it seemed as if she had memorized the exact traces of life in this part of the garden. Roxanne paused and caught her breath, "Where'd it go?" She whined slightly, before noticing a large black hole in the root of the tree in front of her.

Roxanne leaned forward, leaning her entire weight on her hand, which was rested on the old tree bark. Her eyes attempted focusing, but nothing seemed to happen, just pure blackness, except for a tiny sliver of loose soil revealed, where the sun was shining through. However, most of the sun's radiant rays were blocked by the leafy foliage of the dense and compact tree. "I want to see more." Roxanne confirmed with herself in her usual soft-toned voice, and took a step closer on the extremely sandy and rocky soil. It was just a mere second before she noticed that her foot had slipped, "Arh!" She grunted, her feet dangling at the surprisingly large rabbit hole. Her only source of suspense was her fingernails, gripping the sodden elder bark. The weak and brittle white wood gave way though, and Roxanne found herself falling in half a second, "Ahhhh!" It was typical for someone who was falling into a large hole to be screaming, yes?

This was a particularly strange fall, Roxanne saw musical instruments, odd statues, perhaps every, or at least most, materialistic object that had yet existed to this day in this era. Actually, a tone-deaf organ almost struck Roxanne, but some force managed to pull it away. After this frightening tableaus, Roxanne was almost having _fun, _bouncing down on trampoline like green.. stuff. They very much resembled a mucus cell, actually. A terrible thought, now that you think of it, however.

The rest of her time falling was spent bouncing on these green.. Things, and she fell, after horror and mental pandemonium, on glossed wooden panels. Immediately, Roxanne got up, searching for doors. Oh wait, they were right in front of her. Roxanne pushed and twisted the circular knobs, furiously banging into every one; and there were several, at least 8 in the room. Roxanne groaned, rubbing her spikes in her hair and sighed. Sometimes, she loved her mind. Her eyes averted to focusing on a delicate but rusty golden key set on a pearl white cushion, which was on top a plastic white platform. On top was a clear glass casing, the whole being held together by a dainty red ribbon tied in a perfect bow.

She immediately grabbed it and began repeating the process of attempting to open the doors. She sighed in frustration after no avail. Roxanne began dozing off, her scalp very much enjoying the velvet embroidering the diamond shaped room.

"_And this is the secret door!" Princess Minney entered the lock into the extremely miniature door. The large pink door behind it, strangely enough, as it had blended very well, disguising itself as part of the wall décor, opened up to reveal a blinding white light._

Roxanne immediately woke up. "That must be it."

She glanced at every door, intently focusing on each one for several seconds before moving on to the next. "There." Roxanne grabbed the key to open the door, expecting the larger door in its background to open as well. It didn't. "How in blimey sausages do you get in there?" She exclaimed in protest. Walking to set the key back on its holy display, she also noticed a brown liquid in a beaker labeled with tape saying "DRINK ME."

"It's only a dream, what do you have to lose?"

She gulped the thin liquid, immediately regretting her choice as the bitter and grainy fluid drained down her esophagus. "Disgusting!" But she found herself shrinking, her blue dress falling off slowly. She was left in her satin undergown.

She gasped and ran as quick as she could to the tiny door, managing to only capture it a mere second before it would've closed, and she would need to somehow find a way to get the key again. Roxanne timidly opened the door, not knowing what she would face.


End file.
